1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bumper for a glove box, and more particularly to a gap adjustable bumper for a glove box capable of regulating a T coordinate by a threaded connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, automobiles are equipped with various handy devices for accommodating a driver and passengers in an indoor space thereof. Among the handy devices, a glove box is installed to a crash pad in front of a passenger seat. The glove box is opened/closed by rotating about a hinge disposed on a lower end thereof. Here, in order to efficiently absorb impact as well as to prevent a noise when the glove box is closed, a bumper is used at a place where the glove box brought into contact into the crash pad.
In current automobiles, emotional qualities such as internal decoration etc. including traveling performance, safety and appearance serve as important factors on estimating the automobile. Therefore, appearance of the crash pad inclusive of the glove box serves as one of the important factors on estimating the emotional qualities. For this reason, a problem on a gap of the glove box serves as a fatal defect on estimating the automobile.
Conventional bumpers are disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication Nos. 1997-61752 and 1998-011457. For example, as in FIG. 1, a conventional bumper formed integrally is attached to a crash pad.
Accordingly, when a gap problem is caused by the glove box, the T coordinate is not regulated in a simple manner. As a result, there are many difficulties in improving the emotional qualities.